Scrapbook
by RainbowJH
Summary: Pictures- some coloured, some black and white, muggle and wizarding ones, all of different shapes and sizes-were there in the book. Some had writing beneath them, some didn't. There were pictures of everyone in the Weasley family, an older couple whom I assumed to be Hermione's parents. Set in the summer between the fourth and fifth year.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**_This is written for Astronomy Assignment 7 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I chose the prompts 'Fred Weasley' and 'Let me help you'. Hope you like it._**

* * *

Scrapbook

_Fred's POV_

"Hey, Granger. Whatcha doing?" Hermione was sitting there in the living room of the Burrow with a large notebook spread out in front of her. I could make out some colours but she seemed to be taken by surprise, and closed the book immediately. My curiosity piqued.

"Hello, George. What are you doing inside?" I was entranced by the afternoon sun dancing in her hair. I noticed she evaded my question. I took a seat beside her on the floor as I tried to look at the cover covertly.

"First of all, I am Fred. The others are still going at the game. A guy could only take so much Quidditch. So, what are you doing, exactly?" I snatched the book and had it open, before she could answer.

"Hey!" came her indignant shout.

Pictures- some coloured, some black and white, muggle and wizarding ones, all of different shapes and sizes-were there in the book. Some had writing beneath them, some didn't. There were pictures of everyone in the Weasley family, an older couple whom I assumed to be Hermione's parents. There were pictures of our teachers, Hogwarts castle, the Black Lake, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch Pitch. Every place and people you could imagine. Even those of Gringotts, Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

"Wow! What is this? I haven't seen anything like it before."

I looked up at her. She had this embarrassed look about her, but she answered my question anyway.

"It's a muggle thing. We call it a scrapbook. It is used to capture memories through pictures. And see, I've written the dates on the corners so that when I look back I can always remember those moments. Now, I'm just writing the captions on the latest photos I got developed."

"This is so cool. Let me help you." I grinned at her happily as I placed the book in between us.

"Umm, sure. Why not?"

"So, how come you have all these photos? I haven't seen you waving around a camera like that Creevey fellow."

She laughed, "That's not my style. I asked Colin to show me the photos he'd taken at Hogwarts in his first year. I selected the photos I liked and asked him if was willing to do business with me. I have been paying him all these years to get me the photos of all of you and some others. It worked for both of us. I clicked some with mom and dad at home in the vacations."

She turned back to the page she had been looking at, when I had disturbed her earlier. The header had _Fourth year_ written on it in beautiful calligraphy. She selected a coloured pen, which I hadn't noticed till then, and started writing beneath a photo of the Goblet of Fire. We worked quietly for the next few minutes. I commented on a photo every now and then. There was one of Draco Malfoy-the amazing bouncing ferret.

After some time, she said, "You know, today was the first time I heard a guy say he didn't want to play Quidditch. I am surprised you are still here and not bored out of your mind."

"Are you kidding? This is fun. Besides, I know I don't seem like it but a guy with six siblings knows how to appreciate this kind of quiet in the house."

We fell in a comfortable silence, working quietly. After a few hours, we heard the distant laughter and shouts of my siblings as they moved towards the house. We looked up and then Hermione started packing the pens in her bag which she had shoved beneath the couch behind us. She closed the scrapbook and placed it inside her bag, taking out a book as she put away the well-worn brown coloured bag.

We looked at each other for a second as we came to a silent understanding.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you guys like it? Read and review guys.**

**UPDATE: Grade: 17/20 - EE (Exceeds Expectations)**


End file.
